olly_murs_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring
The Spring and Summer Tour 2017 (advertised separately as Spring Tour 2017 and Summer Tour 2017; also known as the 24 HRS Tour) is the fifth concert tour by Olly Murs. The tour was in support of his fifth studio album, 24 HRS (2016). Beginning March 2017, the tour played 56 concerts in Europe and Asia. Background The tour was announced September 2016 on Olly's various social media platforms. The first left of dates sold well, prompting a second leg of outdoor shows revealed in November 2016. Rehearsals began February 2017 in Brighton. Discussing his open air dates, Olly stated: Critical Reception Shows in the UK were high praised amongst local critics. Lorna Hughes (Liverpool Echo) gave Murs performance in Liverool five out of five stars. She wrote: "Olly is the consummate entertainer, and at times seems to be having even more fun than the audience. Between songs he shares how much he loves Liverpool and how a very honest Scouse lady in catering pointed out the giant spot on his face." In Birmingham, Justine Halifax (Birmingham Mail) gave the concert four out of five stars. "He then delivered the party atmosphere that he had promised when he took to the stage. Accompanied by an amazing nine-piece band and four backing singers, the former X-Factor runner up, who announced that he was 'feeling a little bit frisky', then romped through hits from his five albums." Matilda Egere-Cooper (London Evening Standard) gave the shows in London three out of five stars. She states: "With nods to Robbie Williams and Justin Timberlake, his gig was 90 minutes of fun-filled showmanship from a singer who's learned he's better off sticking to his strengths. Strokes of laddish humour, dad-dancing and chart-toppers such as Heart Skips a Beat and Dance With Me Tonight all appeared among the fancy visuals and pyrotechnics." Setlist Spring Arena Tour # "You Don't Know Love" # "Wrapped Up" # "Unpredictable" # "Grow Up" # "Flaws" # "Up" # "Back Around" # "I Need You Now" # "Heart Skips a Beat" # "24 Hrs" # "Deeper" # "Dear Darlin'" # "That's The Way (I Like It)" (originally by KC & The Sunshine Band) / "Never Too Much" (originally by Luther Vandross) / "She's Got That Vibe" (originally by R. Kelly) / "Jump Around" (originally by House of Pain) / "U Can't Touch This" (originally by MC Hammer) / "Can't Stop the Feeling!" (originally by Justin Timberlake) medley # "Troublemaker" # "Dance with Me Tonight" Encore "Kiss Me" / "Starving" (originally by Hailee Steinfeld) "Years & Years" Notes: * On March 17, 2017, Olly performed "Unpredictable" with Louisa Johnson. Summer Tour Louisa Johnson # "So Good" # "Weak" (originally by AJR) # "Love Yourself" (originally by Justin Bieber) # "Bad Habit" # "Best Behaviour" # "Shape of You" (originally by Ed Sheeran) # "Tears" Olly Murs Intro: Countdown # "You Don't Know Love" # "Wrapped Up" # "Stevie Knows" / "Superstition" (originally by Stevie Wonder) June 30 # "Grow Up" # "Unpredictable" after "Back Around" starting June 30 # "Up" # "Back Around" / "What's Love Got to Do With It" (originally by Tina Turner) # "I Need You Now" # "Love You More" June 30 # "Heart Skips a Beat" # "Dear Darlin'" # "That's The Way (I Like It)" (originally by KC & The Sunshine Band) / "Never Too Much" (originally by Luther Vandross) / "She's Got That Vibe" (originally by R. Kelly) / "Jump Around" (originally by House of Pain) / "U Can't Touch This" (originally by MC Hammer) / "Can't Stop The Feeling!" (originally by Justin Timberlake) medley # "Troublemaker" # "Dance with Me Tonight" # "Kiss Me" # "Years & Years" Notes: * Louisa Johnson was Olly’s support act for the Summer leg of his tour. She did not appear on June 2, August 18 * Some time between June 10 and June 30, the Setlist was changed and a few songs were added and "Unpredictable" was moved to after "Back Around". * On July 9, August 18 and August 19,"I Need You Now" was not performed. * On July 16, "Heart Skips a Beat" was performed as a medley with "Freed From Desire" a Gala cover. * On August 18, the studio recording of "Deeper" was played as an outro. * On August 25, "Unpredictable", "I Need You Now", "Love You More" and "Years & Years" were not performed and "Dance With Me Tonight" was performed as the finale. The show was as a part of the Carfest Festival. Tour Dates Spring (First Leg)= |-| Spring (Second Leg)= |-| Summer (Third Leg)= Notes *Louisa Johnson was due to appear on August 12, but due to illness was not able to perform. Category:Concert Tours Category:Tours